


Four words

by Victoire1708



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Negan Kills Glenn Rhee, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), so much pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoire1708/pseuds/Victoire1708
Summary: She hears these four words when she closes her eyes. She hears the words when she opens them. She hears them when she finally stands from her knees and, swaying, goes there. She hears them when she cries out loud, when she screams until there is no air in her lungs left...





	

She hears these four words when she closes her eyes. She hears the words when she opens them. She hears them when she finally stands from her knees and, swaying, goes there. She hears them when she cries out loud, when she screams until there is no air in her lungs left and she chokes trying to breathe in, to _remember_ why she still _needs_ to breathe.

She hears the words when she demands from others to go after _him_ , to get _him_ , to make him a piece of _bloody meat_. She hears the fucking words when she asks them to leave her alone, when she _pleads_ them to go back, go home, to safety of the walls they have just started to call theirs.

But they do not listen to her, instead of going away they surround her, touch her, squeeze her in their arms and strangely it does not feel like the world has just been ripped to shreds, it feels _fine_. Horribly appropriate. Even… right?

And this _rightness_ suddenly makes her strong enough to push through her family, her only family left, and kneel few inches from her happily ever after. Her half. Her heart.

Her dead husband.

She looks at him, what’s _left_ of him, and feels like everything she is seeps away, leaving _her_ hollow and empty inside. Dead. The walking dead.

And she knows, _knows_ , that she still has her friends, her family, damn, she still has their baby, _his_ baby, but in this moment it seems to be so far away and surreal that it makes her want to take a knife and slit her own throat.

She does not do it though.

She takes a breath, runs her hand tenderly over _his_ hand, squeezes it and shuts her eyes for a second. Then she opens them, turns her head towards her family and _sees_.

His hair.

His lips.

His eyes.

Moles.

Arms.

Shoulders.

Stupid moustache.

His smile.

She sees all of these out of the corner of her eye. But when focuses on people around she also sees something else. Something bigger than his body. She sees his _love_.

His love she has, _had_ , on her like a cozy blanket is still here. In Sasha’s look, Aaron’s hands, Carl’s hug, in Rick’s “Maggie” repeated over and over again. It is here and it will not go away. Not until everyone dies. Until _she_ dies.

And she can finally stop suffocating.

“I have found you, Glenn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment, point any mistake you find and don't cry. We are gonna be ok. One day.


End file.
